Senja bersamamu
by BlankMong
Summary: Todoroki Shouto X Midoriya Izuku (fem). TodoDeku. Midoriya : "Kok bisa sih aku jatuh cinta padamu?." Todoroki : "Karena aku tampan tentu saja." Midoriya : "Sepertinya mataku belekan waktu itu..."
1. chapter 1

**Senja bersamamu**

 **Pairing :**

 **Todoroki Shoto X Midoriya Izuku**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, No-quirk**

 **Warning :**

 **Typo, Cerita gaje, Alur ambruladul**

.

.

.

Hujan deras hari itu tidak mengurangi kekecewaanku. Sudah dua jam lamanya aku menunggu. Duduk bersandar pada kursi kayu dikafe milik Uraraka, ditemani secangkir kopi hitam pekat dingin yang belum juga kutandaskan.

Seharusnya dia datang dua jam lalu, kenapa?. Sudah terpikir olehku, berbagai macam alasan yang akan disampaikan oleh pemuda itu.

"Menunggu seseorang Midoriya?." Tersentak dari lamunan oleh suara Uraraka Ochako. Teman semasa bersekolah di SMA Yuuei.

"Yah...kau tahu. Seharusnya Todoroki sampai disini dua jam lalu dan mengajakku makan malam, dasar hanbun-yaro." Kesal, cowok macam apa yang tega membuat kekasihnya menunggu selama dua jam. Alis terpaut dan mata hijau emerald nya memancarkan kekecewaan.

"Sudahlah Midoriya, mungkin dia sedang kesini. Tunggulah sebentar dan akan kubawakan waffle mentega hangat hanya untukmu." Kemudian sang empunya kafe menghilang ke dapur.

FLASHBACK

Lima tahun lalu, kudapati sepucuk surat didalam loker sepatu. Meyatakan Todoroki akan menungguku sepulang sekolah diatap SMA Yuuei. Todoroki? menungguku? wajahku tanpa sadar memerah.

"Bukankah itu surat cinta ? Midoriya?. Kau populer juga rupanya." Kaget karena seorang cowok tegap berkacamata muncul disampingku. Dia Lida Tenya, tetangga sekaligus teman masa kecilku.

"Bukan apa-apa Lida." Kataku sambil menyembunyikan surat itu kedalam tas.

"Kau pembohong yang buruk Midoriya, lihat wajah merahmu." Sindir lida sambil menahan tawa.

"Bukankah kau lapar Lida, akan kutraktir yakisoba untukmu." Kataku coba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Saat kau berbohong kau akan menggaruk dagu kan?." Tak sadar dengan apa yang sedang kulakukan, aku kedapatan sedang menggaruk dagu.

"Oh baiklah, akan kuceritakan pada mu. "

Todoroki Shoto , dia adalah cinta pertamaku. Dulu saat upacara penerimaan murid baru SMA Yuuei, aku terlambat dan tertahan didepan gerbang. Niatnya sih aku ingin memanjat pagar agar tetap bisa mengikuti upacara. Tapi pagar itu terlalu tinggi.

Lalu datang seorang pemuda yang menggendongku melewati pagar. Tapi rok ku tersangkut pagar hingga robek.

"Terima kasih, kau telah menolongku." Ucapku malu, sambil menutupi bagian rok yang robek.

Tiba-tiba dia melepaskan sweater yang digunakannya diluar seragam, dan memberikannya padaku.

"Pakailah." Katanya datar.

"Hah?." Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia maksud.

"Maaf." Kemudian dia menunduk dan mengikatkan sweaternya dipinggangku, menutupi bagian rok yang sobek.

Deg

Jantungku berpacu , kutatap dia dengan heran. Sejurus kemudian mata kami bertemu. Yang pertama menangkap fokusku adalah mata dwi-warnanya yang memukau. sebelah kanan berwarna coklat terang sedang yang kiri berwarna kebiruan. Wajah tegas ,bibir tipis, dan hidung mancung membuatnya sangat tampan. Matanya membulat, melihatku.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih." Malu, akupun mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

"Masih sempat untuk upacara penerimaan, cepat." Dia berlari.

Meninggalkanku yang masih terpaku.

Begitulah aku jatuh cinta padanya. Kupikir itu hanya perasaanku saja, tapi pemikiran itu goyah saat kudapatkan sepucuk surat atas namanya terselip di loker sepatuku. Apa Todoroki menyukaiku juga?.

"Kalau begitu kau harus menemuinya, nyatakan perasaanmu." Ucap Lida sambil asik menyantap yakisoba miliknya. Kantin penuh sesak oleh murid yang sedang kelaparan.

"Enteng sekali kau Lida. Itu bukan sesuatu yang gampang kau tahu."

"Todoroki itu populer , kemari aku melihatnya mendapatkan pengakuan dari kakak kelas." Dengan wajah setampan itu mustahil dia tidak populer.

"Kenapa dia menyuruhku ke atap sekolah sih?."

"Kau bodoh atau tidak peka sih, dasar Midoriya. aku heran kenapa dia sampai menyukaimu." Sindir Lida, masih berkutat dengan yakisoba.

"Lida sialan, bayar sendiri makananmu." Kataku sambil berlalu meninggalkan kantin menuju kelas.

"Tummnggu, bayar dulu midoriya." bicara kala mulut sedang penuh yakisoba.

Jam pelajaran sudah dimulai tapi yang ada dipikiranku hanya Todoroki. Hingga bel pulang pun berdentang.

"Ceritakan lebih jelas padaku nanti." Tangan Lida menepuk bahuku.

Aku berjalan menusuri koridor menuju atap, jantungku semakin berdegum seraya hampir sampai diatap. Langkah kaki berat menapaki tangga satu persatu. Kuharap tangga ini cepat berlalu. Kemudian disanalah aku, diatas atap SMA Yuuei. Berdiri memunggungiku, Todoroki Shoto. rambutnya diterpa angin sore yang sejuk, melambai tak karuan. Cahaya senja menerpa sosok tinggi itu. Hingga suara pintu menutup terkena angin memberi tahunya untuk berbalik.

"Kau datang juga, Midoriya." Ucapnya

"Mmm, ada apa Todoroki?." Relax, aku harus tetap relax. Jaga bicaramu midoria, jangan terlihat tegang.

"Aku suka..." Suaranya tersamar tiupan angin.

"SUKA??!!!!!!." Kaget, meski aku tak me dengar semua yang dikatakannya. Refleks kututup mulutku dengan kedua tangan tanda tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan aku dengar.

"Bukankah indah, pemandangan dari atap ini?, ini tempat favoritku di SMA Yuuei." Tanya Todoroki dengan wajah sumringah.

Apa? aku jauh-jauh disini hanya untuk mendengar pertanyaan itu?.

"Iya." Jawabku tanpa antusias, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kecewa.

Todoroki-kun berjalan mendekatiku.

"Boleh ku tau apa warna favoritmu, Midoriya." Ucapnya sambil memandang matahari senja yang kian tenggelam di barat.

"Kau memintaku kesini hanya untuk menanyakan apa warna kesukaanku?." Aku sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kecewaku.

Seringai tipis terukir diwajah Todoroki. "Jadi kau mengharapkan pertanyaan lain ya?" Dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

"Te--tentu saja bukan, dasar." Oh tidak, apakah dia menyadari perasaanku?. Malu bercampur kecewa menyeruak di benak ku. Air mata mulai merembes menghalangi pandangan. Wajahku memerah.

"Begitu, lalu kenapa wajahmu merah, apa kau demam?." Tanya Todoroki sambil menjulurkan tangan berusaha memegang dahiku, namun kutepis tangan itu dan berbalik memunggungi nya.

"Hah?. ini hanya pantulan cahaya senja asal kau tau saja." Balasku. Perasaan ku campur aduk "Cepat katakan, apa maksudmu memanggilku kemari?."

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, Midoriya. Apa warna favoritmu?."

"Hijau." Jawabku singkat.

"Apa kau tak penasaran dengan warna favoritku?."

Sudah cukup dengan semua ini. Kau hanya ingin mempermainkanku bukan? pernyataan cinta? omong kosong apa ini? aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Sudah cukup Todoroki, ini keterlaluan. Aku pulang." Rasa kecewa yang selama ini kupendam meledak, bulir air mata mulai merembes turun. Langkah kaki goyah mulai berjalan meninggalkan Todoroki.

Hingga tangan hangat menahan langkahku pergi. Tangan itu menggengam pergalangan tangan kiriku. Dan kusadari itu adalah tangan Todoroki.

"Tunggu."

Ohayou Minna-san? Ini ff pertama , jadi masih banyak kekurangan sana sini. Ditunggu komen dan review nya.

Next?

Yay or Nay?

뽀뽀


	2. Chapter 2

**Senja bersamamu**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Pairing :**

 **Todoroki Shouto X Midoriya Izuku (fem)**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance , No-quirk**

Hingga tangan itu menahanku untuk pergi. Menggenggam erat tanganku. Kucoba menghentakkannya agar terlepas, tapi tetap tak bisa. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?. Aku tak bisa mengabaikan rasa sakit karna ditolak cinta pertamaku.

"Tunggu sebentar"

Apa yang kau lakukan Todoroki?. Jangan membuat hatiku goyah karena sikapmu ini. Setidaknya biarkan aku pergi. Melihatmu hanya membuat luka hati ini makin berdenyut nyeri. Baru saja hatiku hancur, kini kau coba meraihnya lagi?. Air mata menggenangi kelopak mata, meluap menuruni pipi.

"Jingga." Kata yang memecahkan keheningan diantara kami. "Itu warna favorit ku, Mudoriya." Betapa konyol pembicaraan mengenai warna favorit ini.

"Kau tahu kenapa?. Warna jingga saat senja begitu menenangkan. Hanya dengan melihatmu, sudah membuatku tenang. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya." Suara sendu Todoroki-kun, membuatku tenang.

"Karena itu aku ingin menunjukan ini padamu."

"Aku menyukaimu Midoriya." Kata itu telah mengambil seluruh oksigen dari paru-paru ku. Memicu jantungku berdegup kencang.

Todoroki-kun menyukaiku?. Aku?.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, aku bahkan belum terlalu mengenalmu."

" Tapi ...maukah kau menjadi pacarku?." Tangannya semakin erat menggenggam tanganku.

Apa yang harus aku katakan? pikiranku kosong? 'Aku juga menyukaimu Todoroki' ingin rasanya kata itu keluar dari mulutku. Tapi yang terdengar hanya hiks hiks hiks. Dan Todoroki menyadari itu.

"Midoriya?." Todoroki mengguncang bahuku. Mengharap jawaban. Namun aku hanya terdiam.

"Midoriya?." Aku hanya bisa menunduk menatap lantai.

"Kkauu..., menangis?" sejenak mata kami bertemu. Matanya membulat kaget. Tangannya mengusap pipiku yang basah karena air mata. Wajahku berantakan.Todoroki tidak boleh melihatku seperti ini. Kupalingkan muka, menghindari sorot matanya. Kemudian dia mendekapku.

Dekapan yang terasa hangat dan menenangkan. Kau menyukai Todoroki kan? lalu apa yang kau tunggu?. Gejolak batin. Aku harus mengatakannya. Tangan Todoroki membelai lembut rambutku.

"Aku juga menyukaimu Todoroki." Gumamku. Dan tiba-tiba tanganya berhenti bergerak. Apa dia mendengar apa yang aku katakan?.

"Apa yang kau katakan Midoriya?."

"Aku juga menyukaimu Todoroki." Ucapku lirih.

Dekapannya melonggar, kini tangannya menelusuri wajahku . Apa yang harus aku lakukan?. Sedikit demi sedikit tangannya mengangkat wajahku agar menatap wajahnya. Mata dwi-warnanya yang sayu sungguh menghipnotis, tak memberiku sedikit ruang untuk berpaling. Kini mata dwi-warna itu berbinar menanti jawaban. Menguak perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku takut ini hanya salah dengar. Bisa kau katakan sekali lagi?." Pintanya dengan suara sendu yang membuatku luluh. Kuberanikan diri untuk menyatakan semuanya.

Menghirup napas panjang dan "Aku juga menyukaimu Todoro--" bibir tipisnya memblok kata-kataku. mengecup lembut bibirku. Mataku terbelalak. Pikiranku kosong, seakan nyawaku ditarik paksa meninggalkan tubuh.

Dia menciumku? Todoroki?. Mimpi apa aku semalam?.

Kemudian dia melepaskan ciumannya. Napasnya memburu, begitu juga aku. Matanya menatap mataku. Dia tersenyum, sorot bahagia terpancar darinya dari matanya. _Blushhhhh_ , mukaku memerah. Malu, tentu saja. Ini adalah ciuman pertamaku. Dan Todoroki orangnya. Ingin rasanya aku terjun dari atap ini sekarang juga.

"Kenapa?." Masih kaget dengan kejadian tadi.

Senyum tipis terukir diwajah Todoroki. Senyum kemenangan, seakan baru selesai ujian. "Apanya yang kenapa?."

"Kenapa kau me...menc...menciumku?." Bodohnya aku, Todoroki bakal menyadari kalau itu ciuman pertamaku.

"Karena kau pacarku, dan kau imut Midoriya-san."

"Immutttt?. Aku tidak imut." Wajahku mulai panas lagi. Kalau Lida memanggilku imut aku pasti langsung kegirangan. Tapi kenapa? kata Imut yang terlontar dari Todoroki malah membuatku malu.

Dia terkekeh. "Lihat, kau imut Midoriya."

Semburat cahaya senja terakhir mulai menghilang, sudah hampir malam dan kami masih ada di gedung sekolah. Aku harus pulang sekarang.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Tugas pertama sebagai pacar Midoriya." ucap Todoroki seakan membaca pikiranku. Kemudian menggandeng tanganku. Karena kaget, sontak kulepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Kenapa?." Siku-siku muncul didahinya.

"Tidak baik buat jantung, jangan pegang-pegang." Degup jantung semakin terasa, seolah ingin mendobrak keluar dari dadaku. Masih tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi malu.

"Oh...,jadi kau degdegan juga ya." Senyum itu lagi. Jantungku.

Kemudian Todoroki kembali menggenggam tanganku. "Kalau begitu kau harus mulai terbiasa Midoriya."

THE END OF FLASHBACK

Masih menatap secangkir kopi hitam dingin yang belum juga tandas.

"Kenapa Uraraka lama sekali?." Jari telunjuk menelusuri bibir cangkir bolak-balik. Akhhh, sungguh membosankan. Menunggu memang bukan pekerjaan mudah.

"Awas saja kau Todoroki." Kenapa dengan semua orang? seharian hanya membuatku menunggu.

Lalu lampu cafe seluruhnya mati. Terdengar beberapa suara pelanggan yang protes. Hanya cafe ini?, lampu toko di seberang jalan masih terang benderang.

"Sungguh, hari yang menyebalkan." Tanganku meraba meja. Coba mencari handphone. Menyalaka flash kemera. Lalu menyorot sesosok wajah.

"Akhhhhhh..." Reflek, kulemparkan handphone ku ke arah sosok tadi. Menghasilkan suara 'Aduhh' yang terdengar menyakitkan.

"Ss..ssiapa?." Suaraku bergetar.

"Siapa?, tega sekali kau Midoriya. Pacar sendiri dilempar handphone."

"Todoroki?." Marah, kecewa bercampur meledak dalam diriku.

"Dua jam lebih aku menunggu, dan kau baru datang sekarang?. Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan?. Darimana saja sih?. Apa kau lupa janji hari ini?." Aku masih tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Hanya bayangan hitam samar dari asal suara tadi.

"Maafkan aku Midoriya." Suaranya menyiratkan rasa bersalah yang amat sangat.

"Kau.." Tiba-tiba lampu menyala kembali.

Dan disanalah Todoroki berdiri dengan baju yang masih basah kuyup. Rambutnya berantakan, lepek karena air hujan. Napasnya terengah-engah. Namun senyum masih terukir jelas diwajahnya yang tampan. Salah satu kelemahanku saat melihat senyum itu. Seketika marah dan kecewa langsung lenyap.

Mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang sedari tadi berada di saku celana. Mengusap air yang menetes dari helaian rambut di dahinya.

"Maafkan aku Midoriya." Wajahnya menunduk. Badanya terasa dingin.

"Tak apa Todoroki. Makan malam bisa menunggu."

"Aku sungguh minta maaf." Kemudian Todoroki berlutut, wajahnya tertunduk menyesal. "Aku sangat menyesal."

"Apa yang kau lakukan Todoroki. Tolong bangun, aku sungguh tak apa." Kaget dengan tindakan berlututnya. Aku mencoba membuatnya bangun dengan mengangkat lengannya, tetap tak bisa. Kami malah menjadi perhatian pengunjung cafe.

"Kumohon Todoroki." Aku sangat malu dengan tatapan bingung orang-orang yang menatap kami. Namun Todoroki tak bergeming.

"Kabulkan satu permintaanku. Lalu aku akan berhenti berlutut." Ucapnya.

"Baiklah, satu saja."

"Apapun?."

"Apapun." Apapun asal orang-orang ini berhenti menatapku.

Lama Todoroki terdiam. Berkali-kali menghembuskan napas panjang. "Cepatlah, kumohon." Desakku.

"Kalau begitu..., menikahlah denganku...Midoriya." Aku hanya diam tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia katakan. Hingga Todoroki mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dari saku jasnya. Cincin cantik bertahtakan berlian berwarna kehijauan. Matanya berbinar menatapku penuh harapan.

Terharu dengan perlakuan Todoroki. Air mata membanjir keluar. Kedua tanganku menutup mulut yang hanya bisa membuka tutup tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Seketika pengunjung cafe terhenyak. Melihat adengan lamaran sedang terjadi di depan mereka. Beberapa mengambil gambar, beberapa hanya kasak-kusuk tak jelas.

"Jadi? Maukah kau menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku?...Midoriya." Tanya Todoroki sekali lagi. Wajahnya was-was menunggu jawaban.

Namun aku tak mampu bicara. Hanya bisa mengangguk pelan sambil mengusap air mata. Lalu tau-tau cincin itu sudah tersemat di jariku. Diikuti senyum penuh kebahagiaan Todoroki. Lalu ia Mendekapku.

"Terima kasih Midoriya. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia."

Pengunjung ikut bersorak untuk kami. Ucapan 'selamat ya' 'so sweet' 'uwahhh' 'awwwww' dan masih banyak lagi.

"Kok bisa sih aku jatuh cinta padamu." Gumamku pelan.

"Karena aku tampan tentu saja." Bisiknya di telingaku. Deru napasnya di telingaku membuatku geli.

"Sepertinya mataku belekan waktu itu." Candaku. Tapi setelah itu dekapannya melonggar.

"Belekan?." Ucapnya dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Ayolah, itu hanya bercanda."

"Bercanda?. Kalau begitu kau harus dihukum. Dasar anak nakal." Menjentikan jari di dahiku.

"Sakit tau." Mulut megerucut.

Cium, cium, cium, cium. Sorak pengunjung bertambah keras. Meminta kami berciuman. Yang benar saja? cinta kami bukan untuk diumbar asal tau saja. Namun tidak didengar oleh Todoroki, dia menangkup wajahku dengan kedua tangannya. Mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, tinggal dua puluh senti lagi.

"Tutt...tuuunggu Todoroki jangan disini." Kataku, mulai berontak. Tapi percumah saja, dia terlalu kuat.

"Aku tak peduli." Seringai nakal terukir jelas dimatanya. Perlahan wajahnya semakin dekat. Hembusan napasnya menggelitik kulit. Lalu mataku terpejam, bibir mengatup.

Ciuman ringan didahiku. Ku akui, aku sedikit kecewa. Ku kira itu bukan ciuman di dahi. Rupanya Todoroki bisa membaca raut muka ku saat ini.

"Kecewa?." Godanya.

"Ten...tentu saja tidak." Sanggahku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Dasar hanbun-yaro, untung sayang.

"Tunggu." Kutarik kerah kemeja Todoroki mendekat. Mencium bibirnya dengan rakus. Awalnya Todoroki terkejut, lalu segera mengimbangi. Memeluk pinggang dan menahan tengkukku. Mengesampingkan kenyataan bahwa kami sedang melakukannya didepan umum.

Ciuman panjang itu terganggu dehem keras pemilik cafe.

"Ehemmmm.., permisi ada yang pesan waffle mentega?." Sebelah tangannya membawa nampan berisi sepiring waffle yang mengepulkan asap.

Aku hanya bisa menunduk malu. Menyembunyikan wajah yang semu merah dalam dekapan Todoroki.

The End.

Halooo, Minna..., ketemu lagi. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca. Terima kasih juga atas review yang sudah kalian berikan. Sangat membantu untuk koreksi.

Oya, maaf baru bisa update. Karena lagi fokus sama cerita 'Kesempatan kedua?'.

Ditunggu jejak, komen dan reviewnya yah.

Peluk virtual buat readers yang baca dan sabar buat baca fanfic gaje saya. Daku terhura, eh... terharu.

Sampai ketemu di cerita selanjutnya...see yaaa...

뽀뽀


End file.
